The present invention is related to an improved hanging lock structure, and more particularly to a hanging lock structure with double locking effect.
The conventional hanging locks include numeral system and key-driven system. The numeral system includes numeral wheel type and press key type. These locking apparatuses are widely applied to various fields. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 369068, entitled “hanging lock structure” and Taiwanese Patent No. 498918, entitled “hanging lock structure (5)” disclose locks pertaining to key-driven system. Taiwanese Patent No. 32470, entitled “numeral lock of baggage case or suitcase” and Taiwanese Patent No. 46563, entitled “adjustable numeral lock of suitcase” disclose locks pertaining to numeral system.
In another condition, it is known that when checked by foreign customs workers, in case it is found the customs workers that the contents of the baggage case or suitcase are suspicious and need to be checked, the customs workers are authorized by U.S. government to forcedly break off the lock of the baggage case or suitcase and open the same for checking the contents. The damaged lock will be a loss of a user and will lead to trouble and inconvenience to the user.
In order to improve the above situation, U.S. government and customs regulate that the lock manufacturers must provide a standard key for the customs for opening all the locks manufactured by the manufacturers. According to this regulation, there are several lock manufacturers all over the world who are allowed to manufacture such locks.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a locking apparatus which meets the regulation of U.S. government and customs. In case a user forgets to bring the unlocking key or forgets the unlocking number, the locking apparatus provides another unlocking measure for the user.